This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS: Primary Aims: " To determine the response rate (CR + CRu + PR) to DR-COP in patients with newly-diagnosed AIDS-related lymphoma. " To determine the duration of response (DR) (relapse-free survival) of patients treated with DR-COP. " To determine the median survival time of patients treated with DR-COP. " To determine rate of bacterial, fungal and opportunistic infections in patients treated with DR-COP.